3
3''' è una canzone di Britney Spears presente in Britney 2.0, il secondo episodio della Quarta stagione. Si tratta di una versione ridotta e acustica dell'originale cantata da Sam, Joe e Tina per il compito della settimana dedicata a Britney Spears. Testo della canzone '''Tina con Sam e Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say Joe: Are you in, Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in, Joe e Tina: I am Joe, Tina e Sam: countin' Tina con Sam e Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now, are you game Joe: Are you in Joe e Tina: Living in sin is the new thing, Joe: Are you in Joe e Tina: I am counting' Tina con Sam e Joe: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Tina e Sam: Or three Or four Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Joe: On the floor Sam: On the floor Tina: On the floor Sam: On the floor! Tina con Sam e Joe: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Sam e Joe: Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and Tina con Sam e Joe: I'm caught in between, Countin' Sam e Joe: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P (Tina: Getting down with 3P) Tina con Sam e Joe: Everybody loves countin' Curiosità *Joe è un ragazzo molto fedele al suo credo cristiano, eppure canta una canzone esplicita. * Tina indossa lo stesso vestito che aveva durante la perfomance:you can't stop the beat. Errori *All'inizio della canzone si sente la voce di Sam ma le sue labbra non si muovono; *Durante tutta la performance i capelli di Tina continuano a cambiare posizione. Galleria di foto S4x02.mp40084.jpg S4x02.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Britney 2.0 (EP)